Alien: The Revised Addition
by TelevisionOverload
Summary: What if the crew of The Nomostro had families, what if they were young? What if one of them wanted to join? 8 year old Samantha Brett had to pose as a 15 year old boy to get on the ship. She had tried previously as herself, but she failed. Her best friend Roxanne 'Roz' Parker helped her look the part. She is plagued with memories of Jurassic Park; now she's on a ship. She hates it.
1. Prologue 1: B-R-E-T-T

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I'd be rich.**

**Ok, I only watched the first movie. I don't know that much, other than Wikipedia and Wikia.**

* * *

Prologue 1: B-R-E-T-T

The door to the trailer slaps open; Dr. Grant and I storm in. I stayed closely by his side when the helicopter came down. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" He yelled. His voice was dripping with anger. The trailer served as the dig's office. There were several long wooden tables set up, every inch covered with bone specimens that were neatly laid out, tagged, and labeled. Farther along were ceramic dishes and crocks, soaking other bones in acid and vinegar. There was old dusty furniture at one end of the trailer, and a refrigerator. A man with white hair and all white clothing roots around in the refrigerator, his back to us. We can hear him grumbling about the contents. All we really had in there was pizza, hot pockets, and beer.

His hand had fallen across a bottle of expensive champagne in the back, "Ah hah!" The man said in triumph. He turns around a second later, glancing at me, and focusing on Dr. Grant. He looked seventy/eighty-ish. His eyes shined with such happiness, he looked as if he was saying, "Follow me on an adventure. Dr. Grant stares incredulously at the Man, while I look at him in awe. Dr. Grant looked as if he was mad that the man was holding his champagne bottle without an invitation. Without missing a beat, Dr. Grant says, "Hey, we were saving that!" The man grins happily, as if he was waiting for him to say that. "For today, I guarantee it." He said. Dr. Grant stared at him, "And who in God's name do you think you are...?" The man answered him quickly, "John Hammond. And I am delighted to finally meet you in person Dr. Grant." He, John Hammond said.

Dr. Grant was struck silent. He shook his hand, staring dumbly. Mr. Hammond blew off the dust; which covered Dr. Grant in a thick layer. It covered me in a thick layer as well, it covered all of us. "Mr. - - Hammond?" Dr. Grant stutters quietly. Mr. Hammond looks around the trailer approvingly, at the enormous amount of work the bones represent. He grins at Dr. Grant. I was almost forgotten. "I can see my fifty thousand a year as been well spent." He said grinning. The door open again and Ellie comes in, just as pissed off as Dr. Grant and I were. "Okay, who's the jerk?" She nearly yells. I do the motion for stop talking. "Uh, this is our paleobotanist, Dr. Ellie..." He trails off, as if he's forgotten his girlfriend's last name. She looked mad at him for a second.

Then she realized that he was awestruck, "Sattler." She said. "Dr. Sattler." He said, thanking her silently. "Ellie, this is Mr. Hammond." He said, "John Hammond." Ellie starts gaping at him. "Did I say jerk?" She said nervously. "I'm sorry for the dramatic entrance, but I'm in a hurry. Will you have a wee bit of a drink now and then?" Mr. Hammond said. Mr. Hammond started to walk around the kitchen area, as if to make himself at home. Ellie followed him and tried to help. Dr. Grant stood behind the table and I moved out of the way. "Come along then, don't let it get warm!" Mr. Hammond said, "Come on in, both of you. Sit down." He said. I rolled my eyes, it was clear that I was forgotten. They seemed to forget that I was there, in the spur of the moment anyway.

As Hammond moves, we notice that he walked with a slight limp and used a cane - - for balance or style, it's hard to say which. "I have samples all over the kitchen." She said. She took some stones out of one of the glasses. Hammond didn't seem to like being assisted with simple tasks. "Come along. I know my way around a kitchen. Come along." He said, exasperated. Ellie went around the table, back towards Grant. She grabbed a bottle of water. They looked at each other, really taken aback by Hammond's bravado, and they then sat down. Hammond dried the glasses. "Well now, I'll get right to the point. I like you. Both of you. I can tell instantly with people; it's a gift." He said. I watch from the corner, for a second he looked over at me and smiled. He turned back to them and he went to a new subject.

"I own an island, off the coast of Costa Rica. I leased it from the government and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve down there, really spectacular. Spared no expense. It makes the one I had in Kenya look like a petting zoo. No doubt that sooner or later our attractions will send (drive the) kids right out of their minds." I had heard of his park in Kenya. I had been to his park in Kenya before. It was pretty cool anyway, it was really big. "And what are those?" Dr. Grant asked. "Small versions of adults, honey." She said. He gave her a dirty look. I smiled, "Not just kids - - for everyone. We're going to open next year unless the lawyers kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. You?" He asked. "I, uh, don't really know any. We- -" He said, he stopped in the middle of the sentence.

Hammond picked up in the silence. "Well, I'm afraid I do. There's one, a particular pebble in my shoe. He represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions." He said. "What kind of opinions?" Dr. Grant asked. "Not to put a fine point on it, your kind. Let's face it, in your particular field, you're the top minds. If I could just get you two to sign off on the park - - you know, give a wee testimonial - - I could get back on schedule- -" He Americanized him pronunciation of the word, "- -schedule." He said. "Why would they care what we think?" Ellie asked. "What kind of park is it?" Dr. Grant asked. Mr. Hammond smiled, "Well, it's - - right up your alley." He said. He handed Grant a drink. "Look, why don't you the pair of you come on down for the weekend? Love to have the opinion of a paleobotanist as well." He asked. He handed Ellie a drink.

"I've got a jet standing by at Choteau." He said, he jumped up and sits on the counter. "No, I'm sorry, that wouldn't be possible. We've just discovered a new skeleton, and- -" Dr. Grant said. Hammond poured himself a drink. "I could compensate you by fully funding your dig." He said, adding a catch to it. "- - this would be an awfully unusual time- -" He said, being cut off. Hammond doesn't really pay attention, "For a further three years." He said. Dr. Grant acted as if he was going to say something, but then Ellie elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Where's the plane?" She said, tears in her eyes. Dr. Grant stood up and spun her around. There was a satisfied look on Hammond's face. They didn't seem to be paying attention to me anymore. He saw me when we walked in the trailer.

I kept my attentive eyes on the scene. I stood silently in the corner of the trailer. They were celebrating the fact that John Hammond showed up, he was going to take them to his new park on an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I coughed, to get some attention, as I didn't want to be abandoned again. They all turned to me, Dr. Sattler cleared her throat and Dr. Grant let go of her. "She's one of our student volunteers." Ellie said. "Hello." Mr. Hammond said, "What's your name?" He asked. I was overall shy at that point but I said, "Sam Brett." It was so quiet that he didn't catch what I said, "Bennett?" He asked. I shook my head. I spoke louder, "Samantha Brett." I said, "B-R-E-T-T." He smiled, "Ah, Brett." He said. He looked at me quizzically again, "Sam Brett?" He said. "I had been in a contract with Weyland-Yutani a year ago," He spoke. "There was this man; he spoke fondly of a child. He said that a child had been named after him." He met my eyes once again.

"Child are you by any chance related to Samuel Brett?" He asked. "Yes sir." I said, "He's my Father." He nodded, "Yes, yes. He's a very good mechanic." He said, "Very nice man as well." I smiled, "That would be him." I said, proud that he was my Father. "Isn't he a single Father?" John Hammond asked. I froze in my spot. He nearly recoiled in fear, as if he pushed a button. I shook my head, "Yes, he is." I said, "He has me and my 3 older brothers; Kenneth, William, and Benjamin." I said. He nodded, happy that he didn't cause me to lash out. It took a lot for me to get like that, most of the time it was William. He looked back at Dr. Grant. He didn't say anything, but Dr. Grant understood what he met. "Sam, do you think your Father would mind if you went with us?" He asked. I shook my head, "No sir. He wouldn't mind, I actually think he'd mind if you left me alone with them." I said, gesturing outside.

"He didn't trust them, remember?" He nodded, "I thought he wouldn't let you participate in the dig." He almost laughed. I smiled, "So how long until the Island?" I asked. Hammond smiled, "Could the three of you be at San Jose airport tomorrow at 8?" He asked, turning back to the adults. Dr. Grant and Ellie both nodded. I was going on a big adventure, my first of many I would take in my lifetime. If only I had known what I'd get myself into. _An island, a wonderful, wonderful island! A Costa Rican island, I hear they're beautiful! _I thought, my mind raced through images of lush forests and beautiful birds. _I wonder what he needs Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler for._ If only I had known at the time, if only I knew how much trouble it would be. If only I knew how long I would wish to forget about the island. Why could such wonderful things end badly? Never trust the government. It really wasn't Hammond's fault, he spared no expense.

* * *

**Well, this is only the first prologue. **

**There will be many of them.**


	2. Prologue 2: Yes Parker

**Ok, so I doubt anyone read Prologue 1. I have a serious case of writer's block on Lost in Translation. I don't know what to do on that one Chapter, # 6. So I decided to work on something else for a while. I intended to make a one shot, for something else for that matter. But I couldn't think of anything that would be good enough to post, cause I'm a perfectionist. Then I decided to at least start another story, like I did before with Kit James. I hope this doesn't suck. But it probably will.**

**The first Prologue centered on Samantha 'Sam' Brett. This one will focus on Roxanne 'Roz' Parker. Sam is 8 and Roz is 9.**

* * *

Prologue 2: Yes, Parker

I paid attention to her every word. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. She had been my friend since our Dads first started working together, 4 years ago. Her phone call last night scared me. She sounded so vulnerable, so breakable, so terrified. "Roz I need you to promise me something." She said, as soon as she said hello. "Yeah, I will. What is it?" I asked her. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." She said. "Ok, ok, Sam what is it?" I asked. "Roz you won't believe this." She said, sounding as if she would lose it. "You know how I was participating in a dig, right?" She asked. "Uh huh," I said. "The chairman of InGen showed up and told the 3 of us that he had an island of the coast of Costa Rica," She said, sucking in a breath. She paused for a second, as if waiting for something.

"They needed to consult his island, because the lawyers wouldn't let him open it until he got people to sign off on the island. My Dad told them not to leave me alone with the other volunteers, because he didn't think they looked trustworthy." She almost laughed at her last statement. I mumbled a reply, "Ok, uh huh." I said, not sure where she's going with it. "We went on the island, hoping to see what he meant by, 'It's right up your alley'." She said, her voice stronger than it was earlier. I was confused. I knew that Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler were paleontologists. "Roz," She said, her voice waning from its earlier strength. "InGen made dinosaurs. They took DNA from Mosquitoes in Amber." She said. I dropped the phone it clattered to the floor in a loud crash; the cord was wrapped around the table, "Oh my god." I said to myself. It was impossible.

I didn't know what to do. _How… how could InGen clone dinosaurs? How is that possible?_ I thought. _This is so impossible, but Sammy wouldn't lie to me. I know Sam wouldn't lie to me. She's my best friend._ I could still hear her on the phone. "Roz!? Are you still there?" I scrambled to pick up the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here." I said, reassuring my friend. "Did they really clone dinosaurs?" I asked. "Yeah Roz, they did." She said. "Roz they want to pay us off, so nobody knows. I'm in San Jose, in a hospital." She said. She sounded so scared; I realized it wasn't just the memories. "They don't know you're calling do they?" I asked. "No, if they find out I'll be in big trouble." She said, "I just had to let somebody know." Her voice becomes a rushed whisper. "Mr. Hammond, he's coming." She said, "I'm going to try something." I mumbled an ok. "Yes, yes. Roz I'm fine. How's your Dad?" She said.

She was attempting to hide from Hammond what her phone call was about. "Good, good. Have you seen my Dad recently?" She asked. I knew that she was really asking about her dad. "I haven't seen him in a while." I said, "Oh." She said. "My Dad said that the both of them were going to end up on The Nomostro." He said, "Isn't that a mining vehicle?" She asked. "Yeah," I said. "Who else is going to be on the ship?" She asked. "Lambert, Dallas, some guy named Ash, Ripley, and Kane." I said. We knew most of them; everybody but Ash. "Who's Ash?" She asked a second later, as if reading my thoughts. "I don't know. "When does the ship leave?" She asked. "Three days." I said, "He replaced the officer yesterday." I heard her mumble an answer. She didn't seem to be happy.

"You want to get on the ship." I stated, knowing what she was thinking. "Sometimes you scare me." She said, "You always know what I'm thinking." I smirked. "Yeah, I do." I said. "Smirking to a phone?" She asked. "Yeah," I said sheepishly. "Whatever." She said, "So do you know anything about how I can do that?" She asked. I thought for a minute. "Ok, I need you to wait for a minute Roz. I need to talk to Hammond and I have a plan. Hammond's talking to Lex and Tim; they're his Grandkids." She told me. "Ok," I sighed. She had a plan, that wasn't good. "I think I-" She said. It cut off, that really wasn't good. I attempted to re-dial. It wouldn't let me. I eventually went and called the operator. "Ma'am can you please reconnect my phone call." I said, "The number was 1 (874)-485-3885." I said.

I waited for a second, "I'm sorry but that's a hospital phone." The woman said, "I can't reconnect you to it. I can connect you to the front desk phone if you'd like." I told her to do that. "This is The San Jose hospital, how may I help you?" The woman asked, she had a thick accent. "Yes, I was talking to my friend on one of your hospital phones." I said. The woman said, "Uh huh, uh huh. What was the phone number?" She asked. "1 (874)-485-3885." I said, "Ok, that's in the children's ward." She said. "Yes, yes my friend's in there." I said again. "What's your friend's name?" She asked, "Samantha Brett." I stated, "Who should I tell her who's calling?" She asked. "Roxanne Parker." I said. She paused for a second, "Did you say Parker?" She asked. "Yes Parker." I said again. She reconnected me to Sam.

As I waited for her to pick up, I couldn't help but think about what I was getting into. Sam was my best friend and I knew that it would probably turn out to be worth it. She hadn't seen her Dad in over a year, she really deserved to see him. Her plans usually ended with us blowing something up, but unless she wanted to pack highly volatile explosives, then I knew I didn't have to worry about that. _We are so going to get each other in trouble._ I knew something weird was going to happen. I didn't know what I should do, but wait. "ROZ!" She said cheerfully when I picked up. "I thought it would never reconnect!" She stated. "What happened? Did you talk to Hammond?" I asked, rushed. "Yeah, and we tried to get me onto the ship. We failed to get me a spot." She said, sadly.

Sam sounded crushed; she hated it when she failed. "I have another plan though." She said. _This really isn't going to end well. _I thought. _This is so going to be insane. _"Look, I need you to go into the house. It's at the Peyton Apartment Complex; go in the back entrance, on Canal Street. It's on the 12th floor, the West side, closest to the back parking lot. It's apartment # 148. You know where the key is. It's in the big plant outside of the apartment, like it was at the last apartment building we lived at. I need you to get some of my stuff and get a set of Ben's old clothes. It's in the crawlspace." She said, "And my Father's sunglasses, from his top dresser drawer." I said ok. I was in for a lot of trouble. But, sometimes, having friends was worth it.

* * *

**What do you think? Did it end well?**


End file.
